Corpses Blood
by TemplerOfDeath
Summary: AU Harry disappears after the death of Cedric and the return of Voldemort and disappears from the magical radar. he return two years later with the intent of destroying the corrupt Ministry. DarkHarry! IndependantHarry! Bashing of nearly everyone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I do however own the plotline too this story. So don't touch it unless you have my permission.

Corpses Blood

Chapter 1

Deathgrip alley was the only place on earth the could be called dirtier then Knockturn alley, the cobbled lane was covered in slime that had gathered from decaying bodies and rubbish tossed from room windows of the apartments above. The walls of the buildings were coated in grime and had begun to decay from being ignored for so long. The reason no one cared was because Deathgrip alley was a Necromancers alley, and Necromancers don't tend to notice anything other than their work, which required more concentration than any other branch of magic. Dark things happened and lived in this alley as a result of the work of the Necromancers, living corpses, demonic beings and the Necromancers themselves.

It was here that a boy named Harry Potter lived. People would not think that this would be a location for a symbol of the light to live. He had run from his relative's home after his fourth year at Hogwarts, after the death of Cedric Diggory. It was then that he decided that if people were going to die around him because of what he was, he wouldn't be what people wanted him to be. Still he could not get the images of Cedric out of his mind so he had decided to study branches of magic that would prevent him from thinking of anything and anyone. He only knew of one branch of magic that would allow him to forget: Necromancy, while he had been looking for spells to help him in the Tri-Wizard tournament he had begun to sneak into the restricted section of the Hogwarts library to find more powerful spells. What he found was more than he could have hoped for, he found books on a form of mind protection that would also help him learn spells easier and faster and it helped him remember what he had learned. It was called Occlumency, after mastering this for of mind protection he had learned its counterpart which he had read about in the Occlumency book, it was called Legilimency, it was the process of reading a persons thoughts and seeing their memories. After mastering both of these powers, he had begun to search new things to study, at the back of the library he had discovered a shelf that looked like it hadn't been cleared in a hundred years, he soon found out why, having a natural curiosity he decided to see what type of books were contained on the dirty shelf. It was in that moment the he had begun to fall from the light, not that he realised it at the time. The shelves housed books on the worst of the Dark Arts and on Harry's now favourite subject Necromancy. He advanced quickly in all the fields of these magics; thanks to Occlumency he had understood them easily.

It was as he was going home on the train from Hogwarts that he realised that in order to use these powers to get revenge for his parents, he would need to practice them on living things, for some reason he was now looking forward to his summer. He had practised on his relatives, a lot, that Dark Arts book that had the spell to remove that restriction on underage wizardry was coming in useful. He had gone a little far and Dudley didn't survive one of his experiments, naturally his aunt and uncle went ballistic. In order to save his own life he had no choice but to dispose of them, at least he got to test the strength of his killing curse. He knew that he should feel remorse for what he had done but he could not conjure any for these people who had made his life a living hell. He could not turn himself into the ministry because they didn't believe that Voldemort had indeed returned and had started a smear campaign against Harry and Dumbledore. Not that Harry cared what happened to that manipulative old coot. His ability with passive Legilimency had proven useful time and time again as he learned of a prophecy that bound him to Voldemort; he was destined to kill the monster that had killed his parents, he was fine with that, but it was the fact that Dumbledore was using him as a pawn in order to gain more popularity with the wizarding public that he was not fine with.

So he ran.

Hailing the Knightbus he went straight to Knockturn alley and had overheard a group of Necromancers in the apothecary talking about Deathgrip alley. It was here that he had learned to hide himself from all magical trackers and disappear of the radar of the magical world completely. It's been two years since he came to the alley and since then he had risen from apprentice to a Necromancer who owned the alleys only apothecary to one of the most respected Necromancers ever to enter the alley. Being a very secretive group of people, Harry had no reason to believe that the Necromancers would sell him out as that would have brought Aurors into the alley and any of the Necromancers would have been arrested for illegal practices. Harry had of course been keeping up to date with all the goings on in the wizarding world, due to a Necromancer whom he had actually known for years but never knew he was a Necromancer: Severus Snape. Snape had come to the apothecary that Harry now owned in order to buy some rare ingredients that he had been running low on, the poor guy had nearly had a heart attack when he saw Harry sitting behind the counter reading a book on master level Necromancy. Harry had made him swear a wizard's oath that he would not tell anyone that he had seen him and in return Harry gave him potions ingredients at a reduced price.

Apparently Hermione and Ron had drifted apart, Ron seemed to think that Harry deserved the Dementors kiss for killing his relatives, Hermione on the other hand had believed that someone had taken Harry's wand and committed the crimes and since no one could find him assumed that he had been kidnapped and was been kept prisoner in some Death Eater hideout, sweet faithful Hermione ever the kind one. It could also have something to do with the fact that they had become fuck buddies during fourth year.

Ron's betrayal was weighing heavily on his mind, he could understand that his old friend might be ashamed even disgusted with him but the dementors kiss, that was a bit harsh and apparently al of the Weasleys felt the same with the exception of the twins and Ginny. Ginny had left the burrow and had gone to live with Fred and George above their shop in Diagon alley which they had started with the money Harry had given them after the Tri-Wizard tournament.

Having not been outside the alley since he had arrived Harry had not known that Aurors now patrolled Diagon Alley as ordered by the new Minister Of Magic who was none other than Arther Weasley. This gave Harry further incentive not too leave the alley as one of his enemies who would sent him to Azkaban as soon as he saw him. That is if Azkaban hadn't been taken over by Voldemort as his personal prison.

The opinion of the Wizarding World was mixed but the majority of the people believed that Harry was guilty and deserved the Dementor's Kiss – from one of the few Dementors who hadn't answered the call of Voldemort.

Harry had long ago decided that the Ministry was too corrupt too run the Wizarding world and had planned out his own little campaign in order too assume control. Of course, he still had too get rid of Voldemort and Dumbledore too achieve this. He had heard from Snape that Dumbledore had once again taken over as leader of the light. Snape or Severus as he preferred too be called would have joined Voldemort again after learning this news if Harry hadn't offered him another option.

He had his recruitment plans in place already. He had Necromancers throughout England, Ireland and Western Europe; their main job was to bring further Necromancers to the cause. Severus had used some of his contacts in order too find out the pool of available Wizards in England and Ireland, recruitment had increased in these areas since Wizards had joined his force. They flocked too his cause due too the well-known fact that Necromancers were generally more powerful than your average wizard. Too have them actively fighting in the war even if they were on their own side was virtually unheard of due too the laws that had been passed making them criminal due to practice of the illegal art.

Harry had recently purchased a property on the isle of Mann, which he was currently building on and would serve as the main base for his forces. His troops in Ireland had already made a few very successful raids on stores for magical artefacts and powerful spellbooks. He had received a report just yesterday informing him that Necro Manor was already seventy percent complete, it was amazing what one could do with money and how people treated you if you had it.

At the moment his resources were not at their best, his monetary assets would need too be greatly expanded if he were to get anywhere. His personal vault had been frozen by the minister in an attempt too make him come out from hiding. It was pointless, soon he would have enough Necromancers on his side too create and army of Inferni large enough to storm Gringotts and remove money from the vaults as he wished. He was currently waiting for Severus too return from the assignment he had given him a week ago too retrieve information for him on the activities of the Order of the Phoenix.

"My Lord" Severus said as he entered the store 'Corpses Blood'. "I have the report, at the moment the Order is focused on two main objectives: one is recruitment, but our efforts are putting a halt on the expanding of their numbers and they can't figure out why there is no one willing too join them. The other is the search for you, Dumbledore believes that you are in a holding cell some where, being tortured by Death Eaters, the fool would never suspect you of trying too overthrow him and the ministry" Severus gave his lord time too explode before continuing with the worst news that he had received and he knew that his lord would be most displeased and Severus would undoubtedly suffer the Cruciatus curse for being the one to deliver the news. He did not use the Cruciatus curse much but if he was truly angry he would and Severus considered it worse than Voldemort's torture curse.

"I grow impatient with your stalling Severus" Harry said in a vicious whisper that would have sent chills up the spine of Voldemort himself.

"The Granger residence was attacked two days ago, I only received word of it moments ago and came strait too you as I knew you would be worried, the parents and younger sister were killed using the killing curse, it appeared that Ms. Granger tried too fight back and was taken down by four or five stunners. She is currently at an unknown location". He said wincing as he finished, he knew by how tensely his lord was sitting that that the curse was coming.

"Severus, you will go too your other job, you know the one that your favourite tattoo artist is in charge of and find out exactly where they are keeping Hermione and if you should fail and return here you will discover the true meaning of pain. Am I clear?" Severus just nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh and Severus, _**CRUCIO**_" he held the curse for only five seconds as Severus showed no signs of weakness and didn't make a sound. "Now go".

Harry sighed as Severus hobbled out the door. He knew that Hermione was his one true weakness, his feeling for her went beyond that of best friend and even that feeling of possessiveness that comes when one has a fuck buddy. He truly cared about Hermione, he had placed guards on her home a year ago but had removed them when nothing had happened and put them into recruitment instead. He cursed inwardly at the blunder.

There were three specific people that he was going to recruit personally, he decided too do that now too work out his frustrations, a walk sounded nice. Drawing his hood over his face covering it completely the only thing that could be seem was glowing emerald eyes. He strolled at a leisurely pace through Deathgrip Alley and into Knockturn Alley. He barely gave the stores a glance as he walked past and into Diagon Alley. Being the smart person he was he didn't wear black robes like most Dark Wizards did making them stand out in a crowd, he wore emerald green robes.

It felt weird too Harry too set foot in Diagon Alley again after such a long time but he enjoyed it. He soon came to his destination, glancing up at number ninety-three Diagon Alley he smiled.

'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes'

He entered the building and glanced around with and air of indifference about him, inwardly he was impressed, Fred and George certainly knew their stuff. They had literally thousands of different jokes lining the shelves of the store.

"Good day, how can I help you?" a feminine voice came from behind the counter. Turning around Harry came face to face with a very grown-up looking Virginia Weasley. She was very tall for a girl seemingly having inherited the Weasley height, she had rather nice curves and perfect creamy skin, Harry had no doubt that she was incredibly sought after at Hogwarts.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Fred Weasley, about a map he gave me a few years ago" he said not bothering to return the pleasantries. He noticed that her smile faded at his tone and she became worried, but it was soon gone again.

"He's in the back I'll get him for you" she said turning around and moving into the employee's area at the back of the store, Harry couldn't help but watch her ass as she moved, it swayed as if with a practiced ease, he briefly wondered what she looked like without those clothes but quickly shook the thought from his head.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure you have the right person I don't recall give anyone a map in recent years or ever" Fred said as he returned with Ginny. He was clearly confused by Harry's appearance.

"Oh but you did, it was a rather helpful map, it was originally created by four men called Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs" Harry said smiling as recognition dawned on Fred's face.

"It can't be, how in the name of Merlin" Fred mumbled and moved closer, "Harry" he whispered as if he was talking about a criminal and thanks to his father he was. Ginny's eyes widened as she heard the name that Fred had whispered and turned to look at him expectantly.

"Yes, it's me, the one and only, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the saviour of the wizarding world…" he was cut off as Fred came around the counter and gave him a hug that could rival his mothers. Less than a second after he had let Harry go Ginny had lunged on him yelling at him for worrying everyone but was glad that he was okay. She forced the hood off his head and gasped at how much he had changed. Aside from towering over her and being slightly taller than Fred, his hair was down to the middle of his back, but had maintained it's chaotic appearance of sticking out everywhere and was pulled back into an incredibly messy ponytail. His facial features were sharper and he had thick goatee, even its hairs were wild.

"I can't be seen, can we talk upstairs?" Harry asked glancing around too make sure no one had seen him. The shop was strangely empty for the time of day.

"Sure lets go up, oh and the hops empty because no one really laughs that much any more, no ones really in the mood for pranks" Fred said noticing Harry's gaze. As Fred was moving towards the door they all heard whispered voices from the other side of the door. It appeared that the twins had placed some sort of eavesdropping charm on the door that let them hear what was going on outside.

"You heard the master, we don't hurt them, they are too be brought in for him too interrogate, apparently they were friends of Potters. The master has not been able to view Potters thoughts of late and he believes that these Weasleys know". Harry quickly jerked his hood back up and ushered Fred and Ginny into the back of the store. "Stay here and don't come out until I say".

He moved back too the front of the store and pretended to be browsing when they came in, there were ten of them, more than he anticipated, but it didn't really matter he could take them with ease. He watched them from the corner of his eye as they moved towards the back of the store and drew his wand quietly.

"_**AVADA KEDAVERA**_" Harry said effortlessly killing the first. One down nine to go.

"That's the employee only area you can't go back there" he said smirking even though they couldn't see it. They responded with a wave of unforgivables, Harry sighed at the lack of creativity and variety. This was what Voldemort had too offer, this was going to be easier than he originally thought.

"_**AIGEAD PIAN**_" Harry intoned, the Death Eater fell screamed as acid washed over his body. The other Death Eaters began to realise that this was no ordinary Wizard that they were dealing with and doubled their efforts firing off more unforgivables faster and faster. Harry was beginning too get bored with them now.

"_**BANNIR DANS ABIME**_" Harry chanted, the Death Eater didn't even get a change too scream as he was sent into nothingness. It was an old Necromancer spell, it hadn't been seen in thousands of years but Harry had discovered the book of lost arts that contained it.

"_**MALAIRT AN CRAICEANN**_" another Death Eater fell as he was turned inside out. Four down six to go. Harry was actually beginning to enjoy himself. He failed too notice to looks of horror he was receiving from Fred, Ginny and George who had arrived soon after the fighting began.

"_**RENVOI TETE**_" Harry said as he blasted off a decapitation curse. Ginny stopped watching and went to the back room too throw up.

"_**BRUCH HERZ**_" the Death Eater screamed as his heart ruptured in his body before collapsing stone dead. The other were starting to get scared now and tried to flee but couldn't due to the wards that Harry had put up without them noticing.

"_**NOVUS INCENDIO**_" Harry said incinerating three of the remaining Death Eaters. The only one remaining was blasting off different forms of Dark Curses. 'finally' Harry thought to himself. But it was too little too late.

"_**OSSEM CREAMA" **_the final Death Eater screamed as his bones melted before everything went silent. This all took place in less than thirty seconds.

Fred, George and Ginny (who had returned as the last spell was cast) were left gobsmacked as they witnessed the massacre before them. They were snapped out of the reprieve as Harry began to vanish the bodies and clean the store. He had just finished cleaning when the shouting started. Turning around quickly he saw Ginny marching towards him looking furious.

"**HARRY JAMES POTTER, **WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, YOU COULD HAVE…" her charge stopped there as Harry stunned her. He was really not in the mood too be screamed at by someone who he hadn't even seen in two years.

"How the hell did you learn too do that? Why would you even do that? What the hell happened to you Harry?" At least Fred and George were quieter than Ginny, I mean damn that girl could yell.

"That's part of the real reason that I'm here today, I need too talk to you about a matter that could change the Wizarding world for years to come". Fred and George stared at him for a minute but motioned for him to come upstairs. Harry followed behind then carrying Ginny.

"Well Explain" George said simply as they sat the table about a half an hour later due too Ginny talking up her ranting again when they woke her up, Harry was going too stun her again but Fred beckoned for him not to as if saying 'just let her get it over with'.

"Well you see, it's like this" Harry began and he told them the entire story but left out his current recruitment plans and the building of Necro Manor, he would tell them about those when and if they joined him even thought he had then under oath that they would never speak of what they heard in that room under pain of death.

"Harry you have too understand what your asking us too do, I mean we believe in you and all, but we didn't think that you murdered your relatives and now we find out that you did, we were disowned because of what we thought and the rest of the family was right about you all along, and now your asking us to go up against them maybe even kill them, I'm sorry but we can't do that" George said in a way that made it clear that he wasn't going to change his mind, but Harry knew that he could change it simply by telling the truth.

"Well then you won't mind if I just show you this then, Severus has been passing me information from the Order Meetings, yes I know about the Order, he gave me this memory because he knew that I was going too try and recruit you and he believed that it might help in convincing you too join. As you know if a memory has been tampered with of changed or is fake then it will not sit in a Pensieve. May I have a loan of your Pensieve please?" Harry said calmly. Fred got up and came back a few minutes later with his and George's Pensieve. Harry quickly placed the memory in it and it stayed there proving that it was in fact a real memory. They all quickly entered.

_Snape's Order meeting memory_

"We must bring in all those who speak out about Harry being innocent, they must be silenced, they are causing far too much trouble for the aurors and we are stretched thin enough as it is with all the attacks that are happening lately". Arther Weasley said with a passion, he was goin red in the face as he spoke it was received with enthusiasm.

"You do realise that your sons and your daughter are speaking quite loudly about the Potter brat being innocent yes Arther?" Snape questioned, "You do realise that if you were to go through with this plan that you would have to bring them in as well".

"I didn't say anything about bringing these people in Severus, I said that they must be silenced, I they must 'disappear' for that to happen then that is what I shall do" this comment was met with even more cheers, especially from members of the Weasley family who blamed Harry for tearing their family apart.

"You do realise that you are talking about killing your own children, yes?" Snape questioned. He was shocked that everyone was going along with this insane idea, even Albus seemed too be nodding in agreement.

"I am perfectly well aware of that Severus, they have chosen their path and this is where it has led, if they must be disposed of that that is what will happen".

_End of memory_

There was a violent ripping sound as the Weasleys forced their way out of the memory, Ginny was crying while George was trying to comfort her, Fred had a look of pure fury on his face, he had never been so mad in his entire life. His own father would kill him just to keep himself in the good graces of the public. It was easy to see that the excuse about the aurors being stretched too thin was complete bull. There were more applicants than ever into the auror program. He was standing with his family and his family turned their backs on him. He was going to blow. "I don't know about them Harry but you can count me in, I'm going too get revenge for this". Ginny and George looked up with determined looks on their faces. Their choice was clear.

"For what it's worth I'm sorry about your family Fred I am" Fred didn't doubt the look in his eye as he said this. Harry really did care about them and for their safety, which was more than he could say for his former family.

"We'd better leave, they will come here looking for you, pack what you can, fast we will go too a safe place" Harry said transfiguring their robes so they wouldn't be noticed. "Go quickly, we probably don't have much time, that memory was from a meeting two nights ago, they have probably passed it as a law now, your not safe he…" he was cut off as a bell rang downstairs and a voice yelled out "Frederick, George and Virginia Weasley come down here this instant and come back too your family this will be your last chance". It was Molly Weasley, the rest of the Weasleys and no doubt some of the Order were there too. With a quick swish Harry had summoned their trunks and had the essentials packed in them. "That will have too do for now as we clearly have no more time, let us go down and face the firing squad shall we, wands out kiddies" Harry said jokingly. They immediately drew their wands, it appeared that they would no longer have any trouble attacking their family.

They made their way down stairs and came face to face with the rest of the Weasley clan and over half the Order including Lupin who looked like he really didn't want to be there, a quick Legilimency scan provided that Snape had talked to him and he was on Harry's side. 'I wonder when Snape was going to reveal this' Harry thought to himself.

"Children please, come with us, you know where you belong, with your family" Molly Weasley said desperately, Harry almost felt sorry for her, almost. Looking around he saw a few familiar faces including Mad-Eye, Tonks, Kingsley, Emmeline Vance and McGonnagal. 'So this is the firing squad, the best the Order has to offer, it appears that they were expecting some kind of resistance'.

"Yes, we belong with our family, but at the moment we are not sure who they are, are they are birth parents and our brothers or are they the people who truly care about us, the people like Harry" Fred said gesturing towards Harry with his wand. Everyone immediately looked to the cloaked figure with shocked looks. Smirking, Harry pulled down his hood revealing himself too everyone present. Gasps rang out through the room. "Stand aside or I will have no choice but to seriously hurt you" Harry said in the same hissing whisper he used when speaking to Severus earlier. He felt a cold tendril of Legilimency poke at his mental shields and gave an incredibly strong push throwing it out. He saw Dumbledore stagger back a few steps and smirked. "It's rude to try and poke around in someone's personal thoughts you know, what? Didn't think that I would be so skilled in Legilimency and Occlumency". Harry smiled manically as he drew his wand with nearly untraceable speed and deadly precision.

"_**SCHAFFEN WESPE HORDE**_" Harry said as he sprayed wasps out off his wand all over the Order members. "Move back, you're not experienced enough for a fight like this" Harry said to the twins and Ginny.

"_**CEAS**_" a short incantation for a powerful spell, the Irish really knew their Dark Arts this spell caused the opponent to be Crucified, the recipient of the curse was Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks screamed in horror at what the spell did, this caused the rest of the Order to turn and look some of the m looked like they were going too get sick, even though Kingsley was alive it was a very painful curse and had no counter, you had to wait for it to wear off. The distraction was all Harry needed.

"_**APPEL AURA EXPULSER POUTRE**_" Harry chanted calling his aura and then blasting it out of his wand as a powerful blasting curse, it bashed into the side of Bill Weasley crushing his left arm and shattering all of his ribs on his left side. Needless too say all to Order member were stunned including Albus.

"As you can see I have learnt many useful spells in my time away from the world. Think you can keep up Albie".

"_**BOUCLIER DE LUMIERE**_" Dumbledore said lazily as Harry a particularly nasty pain curse his way.

"_**DURCHLAUFERHITZER VON SATIN**_" Harry yelled causing the ground to crack open and fire from hell to shoot upwards towards the Order members, he knew none of them would be able to create a shield powerful enough to stop the curse and he knew Dumbledore knew this and knowing Dumbledore he would create a shield to protect them, he watched carefully sighing at the predictableness of Dumbledore.

"_**LANZE VON ERFRIERUNG**_" Harry shouted pointing his wand at Dumbledore, unfortunately one of the Order members managed to get a strong shield up and slowed down the curse giving Dumbledore time to dodge. 'Mad-Eye' Harry thought to himself. You'll pay for interfering. Harry knew that the one thing the Moody valued was his students from the Auror Academy. Turning to the restrained form of Kingsley he said

"_**AVADA KEDAVERA**_" he watched with morbid fascination as the life left the powerful auror, he heard Moody scream in anger. He watched amused as Moody began too make his way towards him 'perfect' he thought.

"_**PUGILE!**_" Moody screamed at Harry, the curse was a borderline illegal Dark Arts bludgeoning hex and would have been painful if it hadn't dissipated before Harry's mighty aura.

Harry responded with a killing strike "_**WERDEN GESPENST" **_ Moody realised too late that the spell wasn't aimed for him, he turned too look and his tears began too fall as he saw it hit Tonks full force in the chest. The spell was well known, it turned the opponent into a spectre, spectres can't survive in the living world unless they have a person too cling onto and it had too be done in a ritual, it was used years ago to achieve immortality but the power to achieve it was lost years ago. There was no way too save her. Moody lost all sense and started throwing unforgivables over and over again at Harry. Harry just looked amused.

"_**RENVOI TETE"**_ Harry said tonelessly as he decapitated Moody. As Moody's body fell to the ground magical eye spinning, the morale of the Order seemed to drop with it. Dumbledore ordered an immediate retreat. Harry let them take the bodies with them even if he could have used them in some Necromanic rituals.

"Bloody hell Harry, that was the coolest if not the most disgusting duelling I have ever seen in my entire life, will you teach us how too duel like that" George asked. He was as stunned as the other two at how easy it was for Harry to kill three of the Order's best members.

"Sure, why not, now come on we have too move before the aurors arrive, I don't want too be discovered, the Order won't tell anyone, they won't want it known that they got three of their number killed while completely outnumbering a sixteen year old wizard. It would be embarrassing".

_Unknown location in Great Britain_

Snape was wandering the halls of the Dark Lords main fortress looking for the entrance too the underground cells. "Goddamnit why does he have to hide the bloody entrance" Severus thoughts out loud too himself.

"The entrance to what Severus?" The Dark Lord questioned coming up behind him. He loved scaring the shit out of people when he did that. He was indeed rewarded when he saw Severus jump slightly.

"My apologies, my lord, but I was looking for the entrance to the cells, I need too work out some of my frustrations…" Severus said head bowed. "Say no more, it is lucky we stopped here as you are standing next too the entrance, the password is 'for the glory of Slytherin', you may use them when you wish now" Voldemort hissed. "You are too kind my lord" Severus said bowing and slowly walking backwards. "I know" Voldemort said simply and walked away.

Severus quickly made his way down to the high security cells and looked for a bushy mop of brown hair. He found what he was looking for in the last cell. Opening the cell door he quickly strode inside and closed the door after him. He saw her reaction immediately as she tried to shuffle further into the corner without even looking at who came in, she thought she knew as she was the dark lord's personal plaything. He prayed that she had not been raped for Harry would make him burn in the fires of hell if anything like that had happened to her.

"I mean you no harm Ms. Granger" he said kindly. When she looked up at him he saw the hope in her eyes and was glad his lord had provided him with the means to get her out because he could not even think of the thought of disappointing her with a look like that.

"We do not have much time Ms. Granger, quickly grab hold" he said producing the special portkey from his robes. Within a matter of seconds they were gone from the Dark Lord's 'home' and landed roughly in one of the upstairs bedrooms of the 'Corpses Blood'.

"Rest for a while Ms. Granger, fear not you are quite safe here" with that he strode out of the room and Hermione decided that it would be a good idea too get some sleep as she hadn't had any in five days.

"Were you successful in your mission" Harry asked in an angry tone. Unsure at what was bothering his lord Severus decided to tell him of his success and then ask what was wrong as Harry was bound too cheer up when he heard Hermione was safe.

"Yes, my lord I was successful, she is resting upstairs in the second room on the right. If you don't mind me asking my lord, what troubles you, you seem to be in a foul humour". Seeing Harry's glare Severus decided that maybe he shouldn't have asked what the problem was.

"The problem Severus, is that you recruited Remus Lupin too our cause without consulting me first, what have I told you about doing things without my permission. I also had a run in with the Order, we no longer have too worry about Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks or Kingsley Shacklebolt acting against our cause". Harry seemed to cheer up here, and Severus was spared any punishment as Harry went too check on Hermione.

Severus walked down the hall to the Library and nearly had a heart attack when he saw the three Weasleys sitting there as if it was the most normal thing in the world. He guessed that Harry had recruited them earlier in the day and that's where he had his run in with the Order.

"Well, well look who got in on the grand scheme, so tell me how the duel against the Order go or did he even let you take part" he said smirking.

_Upstairs_

Harry entered the room Hermione was staying in too see her bed empty, her clothes were scattered around the room, he listened closely and heard the sound of the shower coming from the en-suite. With a quick wave of his wand her clothes were clean and folded of the bed. He sat and waited until he heard the sound of the shower stop and he pulled up the hood of his cloak and waited for Hermione to walk into the room. He grinned when he saw her step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. She nearly screamed when she saw him as she couldn't see his face. He held a finger too his lips and pointed to the clothes on the bed.

"Aren't you going to leave?" Hermione asked as she picked up the clothes. "No, does it make you uncomfortable?". "Yes, it makes me very uncomfortable, could you please leave" Hermione kind of asked and demanded at the same time.

"But I've already seen you naked, let me see, an innumerable number of times. I mean there was the time behind the greenhouses, the time in the Room of Requirement, the time outside by the lake, the time by the great oak tree, the time in the prefects bathroom and the time on the train on the way home from Hogwarts just too name a few" Harry said smirking at her stunned expression.

"Harry?" she asked nervously. At his nod she proceeded to squeal and throw herself at him immediately joining their mouths together, while trying to remove his robe at the same time.

_Downstairs_

The Weasleys were discussing certain plans Harry had for the Wizarding world when they heard the first sound they glanced up but took no notice of it. Then it happened again and again and again coming faster and faster. Then they heard a scream of pleasure letting them know exactly what was happening upstairs. It appeared that things were going to be all right.

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

There was a lot of mourning going on at Grimmauld Place for Moody, Tonks and Kingsley. But in the midst of the mourning there was a deep sense of fear, many there could not believe what Harry had done. He had killed three people and had severely injured Bill, if Charlie had acted even a second later it would have been too late too save him. A soon as he was well enough he had gone to his room to be alone. The Order thought he had gone up there too mourn as he was particularly close to Tonks and Kingsley. If only they knew.

'The power from that spell was incredible. I had thought that maybe joining Harry's side would have been the right choice, now I'm sure of it. He genuinely seems too care for the well being of the people who follow him. He had kept the twins and Ginny out of the battle, he knew that they couldn't fight to a level that would have been required. Maybe I could arrange a meeting with him or something, but I'd have to talk too Fleur first. I think it would be the best choice, if he was teaching his followers to fight like he had done then there was no way he was going to lose in this war'. He was drawn from his musings by a knock on the door.

"Bill, it iz Fleur, may I come in?" without waiting for an answer she barged into the room. "You know when people ask if they can come in they usually wait for an answer before they come. But I'm glad you're here, put up silencing and privacy charms, there's something important I have to talk too you about" Bill said grinning stupidly at the fact that he made her blush.

"What iz eet? Are you ok?" Fleur asked concerned. "Yes, I'm fine the pain is finally going away, that was some curse, I felt as if I was hit by the Knight Bus several times" he said pride lacing his voice. "You wish to join 'arry do you not" Fleur said knowledgeably. "How did you know?" Bill asked confusion evident in his voice. "I didn't but your voice was filled with pride when you talked about the curse as if you were talking about a younger brother. I'm not going to fight you I think that we'll have to join him if we have any hope of surviving the war".

_Voldemort's Headquarters_

"Report Pettigrew" Voldemort called out. "We have received word that there have been three significant deaths in the Order of the Phoenix. Our spy says that the dead are: Mad-Eye Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. Tonks and Shacklebolt were aurors passing information from attacks to Dumbledore. He also says that extensive damage was done to William Weasley, by a curse that even Dumbledore had never even heard of. Unfortunately they managed to save him, but he is still weak, it appears that the curse also drained a lot of his magical energy. On a different note there has been a sighting of Harry Potter, he was reportedly seen in the store known as Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. We sent a team of nine regulars and one member of the Outer Circle to get any information out of the Weasleys, but they never returned. Later in the day it was reported that Dumbledore's Order was seen entering the shop, this is where the deaths of their members took place".

"I highly doubt that those Weasleys or Potter have that kind of power, they must be getting outside help, I want you too find out who it is and kill them, I do not want to hear of a failure again am I clear Peter" Peter nodded his head, "Good, now you have become the bearer of bad news, _**CRUCIO**_".

A/N: Voldemort's spy reported a sighting of Harry Potter but no more than that because he is not really loyal, he is a member of the Order and is loyal to Dumbledore so he didn't give the specifics of what happened. Hope that clears up that.


End file.
